The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to automatic injectors and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a door block for proper insertion of a cartridge into an automatic injector.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,421,323 discloses a doorstop to a drug delivery apparatus that encourages a user of the apparatus to perform the proper usage steps in the proper order. For example, a user may be expected to receive an injector in a transport state, open it to an open state, insert a cartridge, and/or close the cartridge before operation. The doorstop may have an obstructing mode, optionally preventing closing of the door. The cartridge may optionally have a non-obstructing mode allowing closing of the door. Inserting the cartridge may optionally cause a doorstop to move from the obstructing mode to the non-obstructing mode. In the non-obstructing mode the doorstop may optionally prevent removal of the cartridge.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,043, 5,090,877, 5,364,364, 5,445,621, 5,505,709, 5,779,676, 5,830,187, 5,954,697, 6,423,036, 6,599,272, U.S. Pat. Application Publication No. US2007/0197968, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2011/0066131, and International Application Publication No. WO2012032411A2.